Godfather & Godson
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: challenge fic. 10 things Harry hates and loves about his godfather. NOT SLASH. In the form of drabbles and one-shots. AU where Harry lives with Sirius since his 3rd Year. Now complete
1. Pranks

**AU: Harry lives with his godfather and has ever since his Third Year when Pettigrew was caught.**

**Pranks**

He should have known better. Harry shook his head slightly, mentally cursing himself. Looking in the mirror he fingered his now light blue hair. Sirius was standing in the door way, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

"I hate it when you play pranks on me, Padfoot." Harry told the man with a half-hearted glare.

"You started it, Pronglet. You are the one who filled the sugar jar with salt." Sirius said, smiling widely.

He should have known better.


	2. Stories

**AU: Harry has lived with his godfather since 3****rd**** Year because Peter did not escape.**

**Stories**

"So then James shouts out in the middle of Charms, 'I love Lily Evans!'. The entire room goes dead silent before everyone starts laughing. It was bloody hilarious!" Sirius laughed.

Harry had had a nightmare about Cedric's death and had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he found his godfather there, also. Sirius told him he had also had a nightmare, but about Azkaban. Nightmares at Number 12 Grimmauld Place didn't happen every night, but both occupants still suffered from them. The older wizard decided to tell his godson a few stories about his time at Hogwarts, which of course led to stories about James and Lily.

"What'd my mum do?" Harry asked, smiling. Sirius and Remus were his only real connections to his parents. They'd both known them better than anyone. But Remus wasn't around as often as Sirius was and Sirius usually approved of all the pranks he and James had pulled in school, unlike Remus who frowned on many of them.

Sirius shook with laughter, "She hexed him! Right there in front of Flitwick, too. It was brilliant."

After the story the two fell into a comfortable silence. A few minutes passed and Harry said, "Thanks Sirius. I like how you tell me stories about my parents."

His godfather gave him a somewhat sad smile, "It's no problem, Harry."


	3. Best Friend

**AU: Harry lives with Sirius and has since his 3****rd**** Year when Pettigrew was captured.**

**OH and by the way, this was a challenge issued by PrimroseAmelia called 10 Things I hate About You**

**Best Friend**

Harry returned his Firebolt and the Invisibility Cloak to his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and went to find his godfather. He'd spent the majority of his Christmas holidays under lock down due to the fact that there was a war going on. Sirius had taken pity on him and let him outside of the house, as long as he stayed under his Invisibility Cloak, had his wand, and he was only gone for half an hour. Sirius had gone out as Padfoot and kept an eye on the him.

Turning the corner, Harry stopped when he saw the black haired wizard.

Sirius was holding a small picture frame. Harry knew exactly which picture his godfather was looking at. It was Sirius' favorite. The one with him, Remus, and Harry's father just before James got married to Lily. All three of them were wearing white shirts and black pants and had their arms around each other's shoulders. They were smiling like they didn't have a care in the world, despite the fact that they were in a time of war.

Closing his eyes Harry whispered, "I hate this. I hate how you lost your best friend."

He took a few steps back and acted like nothing had happened. Harry entered the room a bit loudly on purpose. "Hey Sirius, wanna play some chess or something?"

Sirius put the picture back on the fireplace mantle and turned to face his best friend's son. "Sure."


	4. Full Moons

**AU: Harry has lived with Sirius since his 3****rd**** Year.**

**Challenge: 10 Things I Hate About You**

**Full Moons**

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Harry." Sirius told his godson as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Tell Remus I said hi." The younger wizard replied.

Sirius nodded, "Keep your wand on you at all times. If you need anything Floo the Weasleys. If it's really, really important send your Patronus to Remus' and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"I'll be fine, Sirius."

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius sighed. "I know, but I still worry. I don't like leaving you alone…especially in these times."

Harry understood his godfather's worry completely. But that didn't mean he wanted Sirius to drop everything just for him. "I know, I know. But nothing's going to happen. The Order, Dumbledore, and you put so many wards on this place I'm surprised the owls can even get through. I'm safe. Remus needs you right now."

"When did you get so smart?" Sirius laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Fine. Keep your-"

"-wand on me at all times."

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of powder from a pot on the fireplace mantle. He tossed it into the fireplace and shouted his destination before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

That was one thing Harry liked about Sirius, he was there for Remus during full moons.


	5. Azkaban

**AU where Harry lives with Sirius and Pettigrew is in Azkaban.**

**Azkaban**

Harry was once again making his way to the kitchen at two in the morning after having a nightmare. This nightmare wasn't as bad as the usual ones, but he still did not want to go back to sleep. Which led him to the process of finding something to snack on in the kitchen.

But in the kitchen, he found his godfather Sirius. The man looked quite shaken and was still in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Harry asked the wizard. Sirius' head snapped up to look at his godson. When their eyes met, Harry understood that Sirius was anything but alright. Most of Sirius' nightmares took place about Azkaban, this almost everyone close to Harry and Sirius knew. The man had spent years and years there when he was in fact innocent. Every once in a while Harry would still see that haunted look in his guardian's eyes. But since Third Year, it wasn't as bad anymore. That haunted look wasn't around as often as it use to be.

"I'm fine, Harry." Sirius gave him a forced smile. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Azkaban was for people who'd committed crimes. Sirius did nothing that deserved to be put in the horrible prison.

Harry nodded his head and went to the fridge, retrieving a carton of juice.

"Mind pouring me a glass?" Sirius requested.

As he began pouring some for himself and his godfather his only thought was, _I hate Azkaban and what it did to you, Sirius._


	6. Holidays

**AU where Harry lives with Sirius and Pettigrew is in Azkaban.**

**Holidays**

Harry stepped off the train with his school trunk, already searching for his godfather. Sirius had informed Harry that he'd be at Platform 9 ¾ waiting for him. True to his word, Sirius stepped towards his godson.

The Hogwarts student smiled happily and pulled his trunk to the Animagus.

"Merlin you've gotten taller." Sirius laughed, giving the teenager a quick hug before helping him carry his trunk. Sirius used his free arm to put a hand on Harry's shoulder so he could Apparate with him.

Arriving at Number 12, Grimmauld Place sent a happy feeling through the teenager.

While they were carrying Harry's trunk up the stairs and to the boy's room, Harry enlightened his godfather on all he had done over the past day in a half, which had been since his last letter to Sirius. As Harry relayed the events, Sirius commented, nodded, and laughed.

Harry would be at Number 12 for the summer holidays, something he had looked forward to. Sure, he loved Hogwarts. But Sirius was rarely there. Since Sirius had returned to his position as an Auror, the man had been able to get a few assignments at Hogsmeade and might have hinted to Harry that he would be in no trouble for sneaking out using the Marauder's Map. They couldn't spend any time together during the Hogsmeade trips the students took every month because that's when Sirius was suppose to be working.

Once the trunk was in Harry's room, Sirius left saying he was going to go and attempt to cook dinner. Harry gave a chuckle as the door shut and thought, _I love spending the holidays with Sirius, things are so much more adventurous. Like his cooking._

**Ehhh, I don't like this one too much. I loved the main theme 'Holidays' but not really how I wrote it all out. Anyway, reviews welcomed!**


	7. Leaving

**AU where Harry lives with Sirius Black since Third Year; and Pettigrew is in Azkaban. No slashes. Ever.**

**Leaving**

August thirty-first had come again. This meant many things for many people, but for Harry James Potter it meant leaving his godfather while he himself attended school again.

Harry loved Hogwarts and knew he had to go for his magical education, plus he missed his friends. That didn't stop him from wanting to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, though. During the school year he was always worried about his godfather. Sirius was an Auror and since he was close to Harry, that meant he was also high on the 'Voldemort's-First-To-Kill-List'.

The entire day Harry and Sirius had stayed at Number 12 doing whatever they wanted which ranged from making the rooms different colors using magic to just talking. But, the day couldn't last forever.

That night Harry hated himself for putting that almost miserable look in his godfather's eyes. But, Sirius also knew why Harry had to leave.

_I hate leaving, Sirius. But I've got to._

**Gah. This one was just short! Wasn't one of my better ones, either. Oh well. Reviews are nice.**


	8. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

Sirius had owned Number 12 Grimmauld Place since his mother died the year Harry was born and it'd been his only because he was the oldest of the Black brothers. Regulus dying young had sealed the fate of the house.

Harry Potter had mixed feelings about Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was his home…even if there was a screaming portrait of Sirius' mother that hated him…and an old house elf that wasn't too fond of him, either. Add 'randomly cursed objects' to the list, too. And because the house was ancient, the floors squeaked. As well as the majority of the doors. And the windows. And the stairs.

At Number 12, Harry always had the feeling he was being watched. But he wasn't sure if that was the muttering house elf or…something else. He could have sworn the statue gave him a _look_ the other day….

But, it was home. Well, only the fact that Sirius was there made it home. And for that simple reason, Harry loved Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**This one wasn't too brilliant…. It doesn't really have too much to do with the fact Harry loves hid godfather…sort of.**


	9. In The Dark

**In The Dark**

Harry glared angrily at the door to the kitchen, which was shut, locked, and had a silencing spell cast on it. Tonight the Order of the Phoenix was meeting and Harry had basically been kicked out. So now he was sitting dejectedly at the bottom of the staircase, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

He was almost an adult for crying out loud! Harry would be sixteen in just a few more days and here he was being treated like a child. Ron and the other Weasleys, as well as Hermione who was visiting, were upstairs playing a game of Exploding Snap and hadn't noticed him leave—

"What're you doing, Harry?" the voice of Ginny Weasley caused Harry to turn and look up the stairs at the redhead.

"Sitting." He answered, returning his attention to the door.

He heard her sigh and make her down the stairs before sitting beside him on the bottom step. "Have you tried Fred and George's Extendable Ears?"

Harry nodded.

"Have you tried putting your ear up to the door?"

Harry gave another nod.

For several minutes they just sat there in silence.

"We're being treated like kids." Harry finally said, running a hand through his untidy black hair. Ginny gave him a small smile,

"So it seems."

"He does this all the time. Sirius, I mean."

The youngest Weasley gave a quiet laugh, "He cares about you, Harry. I know he's being…overprotective…but technically we're not Order members."

The black haired boy looked at her in surprise and disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "Ginny Weasley, are you saying we shouldn't attempt to eavesdrop?"

"Of course not!" she said, looking horrified. "I'm just saying he loves you."

"Yeah, well I hate it when he leaves me out in the dark." Harry muttered.

Ginny stood up and held out her hand, "Come on. We're playing teams and Hermione's horrible at Exploding Snap."

**Okay, I dunno about you guys but I really liked this one. Plus I got to toss in some slight Ginny/Harry …if you squint and close one eye. **


	10. He Just Is

**He Just Is**

Harry landed face first in the ground. He heard distant cheers, but none of that mattered right now. No, right now all that mattered was the fact that the shirt he was clutching belonged to Cedric Diggory…and he was dead.

He felt someone beside him and he raised his head up to see Headmaster Dumbledore looking at him, then at Cedric. Harry then saw Sirius's face come into view and he had to hold back a sob or two. Cedric. Was. Dead. He'd grown sort of close to the Hufflepuff…close enough where he would call the boy a friend. Definitely not a best friend but someone he was comfortable around.

"Harry…you need to let him go." Sirius said, his voice quiet and gentle.

"I…I can't. He-He asked me to-to bring him ba-ack." Harry choked out. Sirius gave him a small nod and began to carefully pry Harry's hands from Cedric.

Everything else after that was mostly a blur. Harry was feeling numb.

But there was one thing Harry _did_ remember: Sirius was with him every step of the way. For the next few months, Sirius was a constant. He helped Harry work through the guilt, anger, depression, then back to the guilt, the anger, the nightmares, more anger, until he wasn't blaming himself quite as much as he had in the beginning.

And Sirius never complained, not once. When Harry asked why Sirius said, "Because you're my godson."

Life had never been easy or fair for Harry James Potter. He'd lost his parents and any chance at a normal life when he was just a baby. But with Sirius there to help him along the way, well, things weren't as bad.

There were several things Harry liked and disliked about his godfather. But if he had to name Sirius's best quality, he would say something like this, "I love how he's there for me, no matter where, when, or why. He just is."

**And here ends 'Godfather & Godson'. I personally liked this chapter…dunno about you guys! Reviews welcomed! Also, I'm thinking about doing some other Harry Potter characters 10 likes/dislikes about other characters. Maybe a Sirius about Harry version? Or James for Sirius (Marauder Era of course)? Remus about Tonks? Hermione for Ron? Ginny for Harry?**


End file.
